Tsum Tsum
by Areli iero
Summary: Stony in tsum tsum universe. Steve falls in love with a little but powerful tsum named Anthony Stark. Both heroes have more in common that only be members of the Avengers.


**Steve POV**

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

— Tsum. — Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.— Tsum tsum.— Tsum, tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. — Tsum?— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum?

— Tsum, tsum tsum! Tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum.

— Tsum...

— Tsum?

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum.

— TSUM TSUM, TSUM!

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum...

Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

**Tony POV**

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

— Tsum. — Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.— Tsum tsum.— Tsum, tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum. — Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.— Tsum tsum.— Tsum, tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum...

— Tsum tsum?

— Tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

— Tsum tsum! — Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum, tsum.

— Tsum. — Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.— Tsum tsum.— Tsum, tsum tsum.

— Tsum, tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum. Tsum tsum tsum tsum tsum.

Tsum.


End file.
